Mitchell Battle: Duology
''Mitchell Battle: Duology '' (Japanese: ミッチェルバトル：デュオロジー, Hepburn: Mitcherubatoru: De~yuorojī) is a video game compilation developed by Dimps, published by THQ Nordic and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games in 2017 for the PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch. The compilation contains two Mitchell Battle games that are originally released on the PlayStation Portable to PlayStation Vita and Nintendo DS to Nintendo 3DS. it was one of the included installments of the title series, while the remaining two to four games are only related to the series through its publisher, THQ. According to the director, Yojiro Ogawa, the purpose of the compilation was to introduce younger players to the original games in the Mitchell series. The games are played through a PlayStation 4 (or Nintendo Switch) emulator developed by Dimps themselves. Outside of the games, the compilation includes Mitchell-themed videos and illustrations, as well as high-resolution scans of the instruction manuals and Mitchell Battle comic covers. Sonic Mega Collection received positive critical reception, being recommended for its large library of titles, great emulation, and its cheap market price. The compilation was re-released with eight bonus games as Sonic Mega Collection Plus for PlayStation 2, Xbox, and Microsoft Windows. This was followed by a new compilation for the GameCube, Sonic Gems Collection, which included more obscure and rare Sonic games such as Sonic CD. Overview Sonic Mega Collection features twelve to fourteen complete games in one retail unit. All games are ports of their original versions on the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive. High-resolution instruction manual scans are included for each game. Also included is an Extras section featuring over 100 scans of Sonic the Hedgehog comic covers, illustrations of Sonic characters throughout the franchise's history, and a handful of videos promoting other Sonic games, including the beginning and end sequences to Sonic CD. Default games * Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (1992) * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (1994) * Sonic & Knuckles (1994) * Sonic 3D Blast (Sonic 3D Flickies' Island) (1996) * Sonic Spinball (1993) * Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine (1993) Unlockable games * Sonic & Knuckles Lock-On Technology combinations: ** Blue Sphere ** Knuckles in Sonic 2 ** Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Knuckles * Flicky (1991) * Ristar (1995) * Comix Zone (1995, Japan version only, also included in Sonic Mega Collection Plus) * The Ooze (1995, Japan version only, also included in Sonic Mega Collection Plus) Development As with the games included, Sonic Mega Collection was developed by Sonic Team and published by Sega. Director Yojiro Ogawa stated in an interview with GameSpy that the compilation was meant to introduce younger gamers to the original games in the Sonic series. The 1995 Genesis game Vectorman, along with its sequel, was planned for inclusion in Sonic Mega Collection, but was ultimately pushed back to the 2005 rarities compilation Sonic Gems Collection so that Sonic Mega Collection could focus on the core games. Other Sonic games, such as Sonic CD and Sonic Drift, were also planned to be included, but the former was deferred to Sonic Gems Collection and the latter appeared in Sonic Mega Collection Plus. Sonic Mega Collection Plus Sonic Mega Collection Plus is an update of Sonic Mega Collection for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox consoles. A Microsoft Windows version was also released in Europe and North America. This edition includes the addition of six Game Gear games: * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic Chaos * Sonic Drift * Sonic Labyrinth * Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine * Sonic Blast It also includes the two games that were included in the Japanese version of Sonic Mega Collection: * The Ooze * Comix Zone It is, however, missing six Sonic Game Gear games that were included (along with the six included in this collection) in Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut, but they would later appear in Sonic Gems Collection. Also, only the final Japanese revision of the original Sonic the Hedgehog is included. In addition, new artwork and movies, a new in-game menu, and a mid-game saving feature were added. The Microsoft Windows version was released on March 31, 2006 in Europe and March 9, 2007 in North America. The localization for this version of the game is the European Localization. The original packaging says CD-ROM, but it is in fact a DVD-ROM; it will not play in a CD-ROM-only drive. The European packaging is correctly labelled. The PC version was also released by the Scholastic Corporation with the correct DVD-ROM labeling in North America. The PC version was re-released in 2009 as part of Sonic PC Collection. Reception Reviews for Sonic Mega Collection were generally favorable. Louis Bedigian of GameZone praised the controls as "top-notch" including that "even the thumbstick is usable, and it works flawlessly." Game Informer declared Sonic Mega Collection to be "perhaps the best compilation ever." Fran Mirabella of IGN christened the compilation as "a wonderful little collection that, while not perfect, is a great value." Jeff Gerstmann of GameSpot suggested that "if you're fiending for Sonic the Hedgehog and either don't have or are unwilling to drag out a dusty Genesis from the closet, don't hesitate to give it a shot." However, Johnny Liu of Game Revolution advised "just blow the dust off the old Genesis, because there isn't enough good extra stuff here." Nintendo Power described Sonic Mega Collection as "the ultimate compilation of Sonic adventures." Reviews for Sonic Mega Collection Plus were also positive. Chris Baker of GameSpy decided that "despite its exclusions, though, Collection's large selection of titles for $19.99 is a tough thing not to recommend to anyone who calls himself a gamer. Even if a few of the games undeniably suck." Hilary Goldstein of IGN declared that "you can't find a better deal than 20 games for 20 dollars," and that "while not every Sonic game is a winner, the majority are. These games, though old, are superior to Sega's more recent 3D Sonic offerings." Aceinet of GameZone, while praising the compilation overall as "a nearly complete package of classic Sonic games," was critical of the emulation of the Game Gear games, saying that "while the emulation is spot-on for the games, having to put up with a black bar around the screen could be upsetting to some." Jeremy Parish of 1UP.com assured readers that "even with its shortcomings, it's still one of the most value-packed classic compilations available for any system -- as long as you like Sonic." Game Informer suggested that "if you grew up with these games, they're still a joy to play," and that "new converts to the Sonic fold will get a great introduction to the 'hog's history." GMR Magazine concluded that "if you're new to Sonic, for 20 bucks you really can't go wrong." See also *''Mitchell PC Collection'' References External links * *= Mitchell Battle: Duology *http://www.nick.com/games/Mitchell_Battle_Duology fr:Compilations Mitchell#Mitchell Battle: Duology Category:2017 video games Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2017 Category:THQ games Category:Dimps games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan video games Category:Mitchell Battle Category:Mitchell Battle: Duology Category:Compilations Category:Video game compilations Category:Video games published by THQ Nordic